Awakening
by mamaghostie61542
Summary: Sometimes, dreaming hurts less than waking. Two broken hearts separated by worlds. Fate decides that Donatello needs a bit of a push and throws him a widowed mother of 3. Will sparks fly? And what about their dreams? Rated M for Lemons and Potty Mouths. Seriously AU and so NOT canon. If you recognize it, it ain't mine. Donatello/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Donnie's POV

There she is, lying in bed, on her stomach, in nothing but her green cotton undies, her long, trim legs and perfectly sculpted back exposed to the cool air of her room. I can't help this tightening in my groin or my racing heart as I glide my hands along the length of her. I start at her ankles and slowly drag my hands up her form, skimming over her perfect ass to her strong back and into her very short, dark hair. My nails graze her hips, earning me a throaty moan.

I want to rip her undies off and take her right now, but I know I need to wait. I move back down to her ankles and tease my way back up to her neck, nipping and gently scratching as I go. Gods, her skin feels so soft in my hands. I know she likes what I am doing because she is moaning my name. She smells like candy I just want to devour.

I whisper in her ear, nipping the delicate skin under the lobe, "Tell me, my Queen. Tell me."

Shivers run up her spine and I feel like a god, that I can make her do that. I hear her moan, again, as she squirms to ease her own ache. She moves perfectly and I feel fire running through my veins. I want nothing more than to bury myself in her, to make my goddess scream my name.

"Donnie! Wake Up!"

My eyes shot open to my older brother, Raphael, standing over me. He smiles and says, "Master Splinter says meditation time is over; time for breakfast. Oh! And Leo blew up the toaster again."

"Fuck! Again! That's the third time this week! Leo," I shout as I get up.

Suddenly, my big brother looks and sounds a little awkward when he says, "Hot dream, huh," as he puts his large fists on his hips.

"Wha," I start as I turn to him.

"Look down," he chuckles and walks away.

I look down to see the definite bulge in my khaki work pants. "Aw, son-of-a-bitch!"

When I finally make it to breakfast, Mikey starts in about whom I was dreaming about. This drags me into a lecture from Leo; who, then, ropes me into a stern talking to from my father…about women and sex. It's a discussion we have already had at least a dozen times. Usually I just sit there, respectfully silent, but for some reason, today I opened up.

"Dad, I have spent half my life dreaming of her. I was 14 the first time. The way sunlight lights up her blue green eyes, the gentle wave in her silky chestnut hair before she cut it off. The way the sun loves her skin, turning it a delectable caramel color. After a few years, I knew everything about her. From the way she takes her coffee to the way she smells after her shower; like lavender and chamomile baby soap. I know where the scar on the back of her head is from (a fight with a cousin years ago); why she walks different at night than during the day. I watched the dew of creation under her skin while she carried her children. I know she fought like hell to keep her oldest son in for 10 months and then fought like hell to get him out. I know everything but where she is. My brothers have it wrong. They think I am an insomniac, but it's more that I can't sleep without the despair settling in. Hell, half the time when I sleep I feel her. It's also why I put off meditating as long as I can. I feel her strong, gentle hands on me, her sweet, soft, skin under my own, and her gentle breath panting on my neck as I pin her down. I am afraid to sleep because I know I will lose myself in her, even from this far. So, I force myself to stay awake. If I work myself into exhaustion, I can actually sleep without seeing her, and it gives me a few days where it doesn't hurt as bad. I work so hard in my lab to keep from feeling the distance. A part of me is somewhat afraid to physically hold her, even though we both know it would be perfection.

Yesterday, she let me hear a song called _The Distance_ by some Danish band she likes. I agreed it was kind of our situation. And she does have my name written all over her heart; well, an old name, to be fair. I feel her, her joys, her sorrows through whatever this is; when all she needs is me. When the only thing she wants is to know where I am and when I will find her; like I promised her I'd do.

There are dreams that suck. Don't get me wrong, Dad, most of the dreams suck, but the two that are the most sucktastic are the fog and her dying. Promising her I would find her as she died in my arms. The fog keeps us from finding one another, but at the very end, I find her, and I just can't reach her; something keeps me stuck right where I stand, while her feet are tied to the earth. There are just a few inches between our fingertips, but it feels like lightyears.

I can smell her. I hear her voice when no one is in the lab. I feel her reassuring touch when I get scared or frustrated. Dad, I think I am going crazy."

My father just smiled, "You are not going crazy, my son. Some people are fated to be together. I believe this woman to be your fate. Do not lose hope, Don," he said as he put his hand on my shell.

"It hurts, Dad."

"I know, my son. But she will arrive in the most unexpected of ways and times. Do not lose faith. Now, I go to tea with the Daimyo." And with that, he left.

For a moment, I prayed, once again, to every god I could think of, that they would see fit to send her to me or me to her as the soul deep pain lit my heart again. I sat still for a minute to reel it all back in so my brothers didn't know just how much pain I was in without my Mama.

A few hours later, I was sitting with my brothers, trying to watch a movie when there was a bright light and the sound of someone falling off of something low to the concrete. As light dissipated, there she was, lying there in an oversized t-shirt and plaid, flannel boxers. My goddess was here, and bleeding on the floor.

I saw Leo jump up at the same time I scrambled for her. He started asking questions faster than I could answer him. "Where did she come from? Why is she here? Who is she? Don, what's wrong with her?"

"Leo," Raph growled. "Let him check her out."

After checking her breathing and her heart, I sat back, placing her glasses on the sofa table. "She is ok, just knocked out. I'd like to know how she got the black eyes. It's just a bloody nose and her dentures. As for all your other questions, Leo; I don't know, I don't know, and MINE," I growled.

That made my brothers jump.

"Easy, Donnie," Mikey said. "We just want to be sure she's ok. So, this is 'Mama'? She has dentures?"

I nodded and gathered her up in my arms. "Yes, Mike, this is my Mama. She had to have them. There was some shoddy dental work done, along with starvation rations during key times, so she lost them all." I said as I laid her on the couch on her stomach. I gently touched her cheek, only for her to instinctively relax and gently smile.

"She doesn't look like much," Leo said.

I smiled, "Looks can be deceiving, big brother; she's got a core stronger than steel, and she is smart and clever as all get out." My hand trailed through her short and soft dark hair, as I near willed her awake. My brothers went to the kitchen and I knelt down next to her, gently placing a kiss in her hairline. Then, I went into the kitchen to talk to Leo about the toaster.

About an hour later, she still hadn't woken up yet and my brothers and I were all getting antsy.

"Why isn't she awake yet," Leo asked.

"Chill, Leo. I don't understand why she isn't awake yet but she could be exhausted. All her vital signs are normal. Other than the obvious, nothing's wrong, Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doc's POV

I heard male voices reaching into the blackness that surrounded me.

"I don't understand why…All her vital…normal…Other than…nothing's wrong, Leo."

I felt something soft against my cheek and I blinked. As I started to push myself up I heard;

"Guys, she's waking up," one said in a small but excited voice.

"Shit," I whispered as I wiped and rubbed the sleep from my face with the heels of both hands, "Nathaniel Joseph, you ever hit your mother like that again and you will have a butt blistering like you have never seen. You don't hit yer grown-ups, and ya sure as shit don't kick this one in the face because ya got told no," I sighed, my drawl getting heavy. "Now where the hell are my specs, kid? You know mama is half blind."

About that time I felt someone tap me on the shoulder with my glasses.

"Thanks," I shot back over my shoulder.

To which a male voice answered, "No problem."

It didn't register then, but a second later, a man laid his hand on my forearm and his tenor voice in front of me asked if I was ok. When I looked up into golden eyes framed by taped up, tortoise shell glasses and purple t-shirting it hit me like a ton of bricks. Here was the face in all of my dreams.

"Oh, Holy Fucking Shit! Oh, fuck! Fuck me running."

"Do you know your name," he asked, his gentle voice holding concern as he caressed my forearm.

I nodded. "I-I," I stumbled out as he gently grasped my hand, instantly calming me. I drew a deep breath and forced myself to slow down, "I know my name, and I know WHO you are, and where I am. However, how I got here is beyond me. I am not supposed to be here. Where I come from you guys are in comic books, cartoons and movies. You four are the subjects of nearly every nerdy girl's wet dreams. God, I can't be here; my kids."

Leo stalked off to make a call, but came back shortly after.

"Really," Mikey piped up, "they dream of us?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I could really use a coffee and a smoke at the moment. This is some crazy shit," I growled as I buried my head in my hands.

A deep voice from behind me asked gently, "How do you take it? Your coffee, I mean."

From in front of me, Donnie laughed as his gentle, golden eyes held my blue green ones. "Dark roast; Medium and light roast is for pussies."

I chuckled. "Agreed; black with four sugars."

"FOUR," Leo grumbled.

"It takes the edge off the bitterness," Donnie answered for me. "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem," he answered and patted my shoulder as he strode past me and thru a doorway.

"I have some gum. Will that help?"

"It should," I answered, looking up to see Mikey rushing off.

"Ya know, smokin' will kill ya," Raph chuckled as he sat one butt cheek on the back of the couch, to the left of me.

"Yeah, but so will breathin'," I quipped back as a large three fingered hand splayed across my right shoulder. As I looked, there was Leo, holding out a steaming mug. "Thanks again, Leo," I whispered as I gratefully accepted. As per normal for me, I took a deep whiff before my first sip, and groaned in pleasure as the sweet heat enveloped my tongue. "Good job," I said after I swallowed.

Just then, a shiny, wrapped, flat stick of Wrigley's was placed in my field of vision. "Thanks, Angel," I said as I set my mug down and accepted the stick of gum.

"Angel," he giggled, smiling as he put his hands on his hips, "Well no one has ever called me that before."

"I have always called you that, ever since I was a kid. Ask yer brother," I smiled as I tapped Donnie's foot with my bare toes.

"So," Donnie said from where he was crouched down by the edge of the couch, "What is your name? You have never told me your name."

"I'm sorry. Doctor Leigh Taylor, Traditional Naturopath and Master Herbalist."

From beside me, Leo shifted and piped up, "Hold up. You're a doctor!"

"Well, I have the degree, but lack the credentials. And that is merely a problem of funds. My tests cost a grand, and that's a thousand bucks I ain't got. And as for my smoke, Raph, I generally roll my own with pipe tobacco, which has fewer additives than cigarette tobacco, and I add in maypop, valerian, and evening primrose. It ends up working in the same fashion as a mood balancer. This is good when you consider that my sons are both special needs. I do have one question. Where is Pop?"

Donnie smiled at me, his eyes brimming with mirth while his hands were as gentle as his heart at the name I had called his father since I was 14.

"Our father is visiting some friends, but he should be home," Raph started.

"Now," finished a wise voice from the doorway. "Who is this, my sons?"

I stood up and turned to see a six foot tall Master Splinter standing behind the couch and eyeing me with a curious look on his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Master Splinter," I said as I held out my hand; which he shook warmly, "I am Dr. Leigh Fuller; Traditional Naturopath, Master Herbalist, and somewhat unwilling sojourner in this world. I say 'unwilling sojourner' because I was rather unceremoniously dumped on your living room floor after my autistic son kicked me in the face and knocked me out."

Splinter had a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's the truth, Dad," Leo said. "We were here watching a movie and suddenly there was a light and she hit the floor. We picked her up and put her on the couch. Donnie checked her out and said she was no worse for wear. Then, she came to maybe 10 minutes before you came home."

The Elder Rat, knowing that his eldest son couldn't lie to him, got a contemplative look and while he pulled at his beard, said, "Hmm. Maybe we all have a lesson to learn here. Tell me, my Dear; where are you from?"

I sighed and answered, my eyes steady, "I am from a world where all of this," I said as my finger waved everywhere, "is the imaginations of two men named Eastman and Laird. This place has been the subject of many different comics, at least as many cartoons, and no less than six movies. In my world, these boys are chronologically ten years older than me, and you, dear sir, are old enough for retirement. You and your family have come into being at least three different ways that I know of."

"This is crazy," Raphael shouted.

Splinter nodded, "Yes, my son, it is crazy; however, she is not lying. Tell me, Miss, about the ways we have come into being."

"In the first, you are Hamato Yoshi, recently widowed and moved here to heal. You bought four newly hatched turtles as your late wife loved turtles. From here, there are many different versions. One of the most evident is that you and the boys were mutated by the same ooze at the same time," I said as Donnie wrapped his hand around mine.

I smiled at Don and continued, "The second is that you were Splinter, the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi, and followed his killer, Oroku Saki, to New York. Finding refuge in the sewers, you came upon the boys already in the ooze and while gathering them into an old coffee can, you yourself were covered in the ooze.

The third is that you were lab animals used in experiments and saved from a fiery death by April O'Neil. The experiments were cause of the mutation. In this arc, rather than learning from or having already been a master of ninjitsu, you learned from a book."

He paled, but nodded. "I see. Well, the truth is an amalgam of the second and third. They regularly swept the sewers to feed their need for testing animals. I was picked up on one such foray. April is too young to remember my shadowboxing. As I had no other training but ninjitsu, I taught the younglings. Imagine my surprise to find them all boys."

"As a parent, myself, I can imagine."

"May I ask about you?"

I smiled. "I am 34 years old, mother of 3, and a widow. My oldest son, who is 7, has autism. My younger son is 4 and bipolar, and my daughter, age 2, is normal. Well, normal for my family. I understand that normal is a relative term. He and I had been married for 5 years when a trucker fell asleep at the wheel one morning and crossed the center line. I thank god it was quick and painless. I was barely pregnant with our daughter at the time. It was the hardest thing I have ever done to bring her into the world by myself."

Splinter winced. "I am sorry for your pain. I remember the feeling of my loss. It's a pain that lingers long after the scars have healed."

"Nah," I said as I remembered some of the other things I had been through. "There are worse pains in the world, trust me. There are still bad days and survivor's guilt but they don't hit like they used to."

Just then, Leo smiled and said, "Well, guys, we do have to patrol tonight. Don, could you stay here with Doc?"

Donnie nodded and went to make some coffee and tea.

As the others left, Splinter asked, "Dr. Taylor, would you care to answer a few more of my questions?"

All I could do was nod as my mouth was full of a second cup of sweet and strong coffee Donnie had brought me.

Dons POV

As I set down a second cup of coffee for Mama, a cup for myself, and a tea for my dad, he asked if he could talk to my Mama some more. She agreed and I stood up to go to the lab for a minute, I looked at Dad over her, and pointed while mouthing, 'It's Her'. And then, aloud, I followed it up with, "Darling, you said Passionflower, Valerian, and Evening Primrose, correct?"

"Yes, dearie," she answered a sweet smile on her face, her slight drawl washing over me and sending a shiver down my spine.

"Formula," I somehow managed to croak out.

She arched her brow and answered, "Four ounces Black Cherry pipe, 3 ounces Passionflower, 4 Tables of either Evening Primrose or Wild Rose, and 2 Teas of Valerian. Speedwell or Heartsease if Valerian is unavailable. Is that what you wanted, Dearie?"

"Exactly that," I said as I let myself into the lab. I knew I still had that can of pipe tobacco in here somewhere, and as for the papers, I could just snag Leo's out of his hitter box. A band roller was easy to rig up quickly, and I had all of the other ingredients. Unbeknownst to my family, I had kept a jar of the mix just to smell when I got frustrated with the distance.

A few moments later, I heard my father excuse himself and she joined me in my lab. I could barely tear my eyes from her long ass legs. The way the smell of her and her soap mingled in the air around her with the aroma of her coffee smelled like heaven. I could imagine that with her mix and sunshine, it would smell like home.

Out of the blue, she walked behind me and came to a dead stop. "What is that scent you are wearing?"

"It's a soap that Raph and I came up with since almost all store bought soaps irritate our skin. Raph and I both got a nasty rash from everything but Dial when we hit puberty. It never affected Leo or Mike, but we almost had hives."

"I bet that hurt," she said.

I glanced at her, "Hurt is an understatement, Darling. So, what soap do you use?"

She smiled and blushed a little, "I use baby soap. It's Johnson's Bedtime Moisture Wash. See, baby soap. And just so you know, baby soap is the only kind that doesn't irritate my skin."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "We never thought to try baby soap. It makes sense. Baby soap is made for baby skin, which is generally sensitive."

"That soap smells really nice," she smiled. "Let me guess; Cedar, Sweetgrass, and Prairie Sage with Hunters Dream Scent Blocker?"

"How did you," I trailed off, as she looked at me over her glasses. It was all I could do not to grab her. I threw caution to the wind as she began to walk around, taking in all of my equipment. I grabbed her elbow and hauled her up to me, feeling her soft skin pressed firmly against me, and I smashed my lips to hers. She immediately softened and purred against me. I admit, it was a heady feeling. But what really set me off was the feeling of her nails just barely grazing the tender skin on the back of my neck. A shiver ran up my spine and I nipped her bottom lip, begging to explore her, to plunder her mouth. The taste of her was something I had only dreamed about.

Just as my hands started to roam over her perfect figure and our kiss started deepen; igniting the both of us with a passion we had only ever had in dreams, we were interrupted by a cleared throat from the doorway. I was sure in that moment, if Usagi hadn't have stopped us, I would have taken her right there, on my desk, in my lab.

I growled as I removed myself enough to rest my forehead on hers. We were both panting already. My hands slid to her hips and held her steady for a moment, allowing my heart to steady and my blood to cool slightly. I looked at Usagi with a growl before turning my attention back to the woman in my arms. I placed my lips at the side of her neck and barked like a dog, eliciting a laugh from my goddess as she cupped the back of my head in one hand and held onto my nuchal shutes with the other.

Usagi POV

I was told by Leonardo that there was a Doctor here who required my special skills. When I arrived, Master Splinter filled me in on the events of the day and directed me toward Donatello's laboratory. I felt slightly embarrassed by the tall turtle, who was palming and kneading a woman's hind quarters. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Watching them part however; I saw the look of annoyance on both faces. I heard Sensai Splinter whisper from behind me;

"They are fated souls, Usagi; ones that have spent who knows how long apart, and are merely strengthening their bond."

I nodded at Master Splinter and asked, "Leonardo said you have a mission requiring my talents."

"When the boys return from their patrol, you, Leonardo, and I will be going to Dr. Taylor's universe to retrieve her children. She has three, two special needs sons and a regular daughter. While there, we will quickly pack two bags each for the family."

I nodded and hoped Leonardo would return soon. I had a sudden idea. "What if I went on ahead and packed while we waited."

Stroking his long beard as he thought, Splinter eventually agreed. "I should come with you, it may well be morning before Leonardo returns and the children need food and sleep. We can return to pack the house later, if need be."


	3. Chapter 3

If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

Leo POV

It was a full two days before Father, Usagi, and I made it back, though we had been launching boxes thru the portal Don and Usagi had made since the first night. When we got back, the kids came with us, which was fun in and of itself. I had to tie the oldest one to me so he wouldn't run off. He had been my job, being the youngest of the three of us with the most energy. He was into and onto everything. Father told me he was a test of my patience and I nearly lost it a few times…a day. But, I learned exactly where my patience ends and the triggers to my own temper. Trust me when I say that Don-Don is gonna have fun with this one. He was sweet when he wanted to be.

Usagi carried the second boy, who acted like he was a few seconds shy of a breakdown. Father ended up tapping the pressure point to put him to sleep before we came back through. He had picked up several bad habits from his big brother, like climbing and not listening. However, he was still very sweet.

Dad had the baby. She is so sweet and too darn cute. During the time we were there she never did as much bad stuff as her brothers did. Don't get me wrong, she still drove Sensai crazy, but at least she was easy to contain and easily distracted.

When we got back, the three of us boys each got assigned a child to help out with. Mikey got Nat since he has mountains of patience compared to Raph or I. Raph got Rae Rae (I think Sensai is looking to gentle him some), while I got L.C., Doc's younger son.

Raph POV

I didn't have an issue helping with the teeny-tiny girl all day. She wasn't much of a problem until she threw a diva fit over her pajamas that night after bath time. I got so frustrated with her that Don had to sit with Nat so her mama could take over for me before I lost it. Her mama saw the muscles cording in my neck and sent me off before I could freak out on the tiny little thing. Ya know, at one time, I wanted kids, now I am not so sure. I have no idea how Doc did it by herself for so long. But she did almost everything by herself today.

I admit, I'm kinda jealous of Doc and Don. Donnie is so gentle with her and how he feels is easy to see. He watched the kids while Doc fixed supper and they work pretty well as a team, much better than the four of us do. I watched from the kitchen door as she and Mikey danced around each other and traded insults and knew that there was a friendship building between them.

After supper I said to Mike, "How did you do that, in the kitchen earlier?"

He looked at me a little confused, "You mean when I was helping her cook?"

I nodded.

Mikey smiled. "Raph, that was easy. I just let her lead. She would ask for me to do something and rather than kicking up a fuss like the kids would have or gripping like you would have, I just did it. She said it was nice to find someone other than her mother who could work in a kitchen with her and trade insults like that. I have this feeling that we are all gonna end up some of her best friends for different reasons."

I nodded and walked away to think about what my little brother had said.

Mikey POV

As I stood off to the side, watching and observing Donnie's girl, I came to certain conclusions. She is smart, extremely smart. She's as smart as Don but about food, herbs, nutrients, and the like; rather than engineering. She is a genius in her own right. A Domestic Goddess, I guess some would call it. She taught me things I didn't know about how some vitamins that can only be found in a home cooked meal; Vitamin L she called one of them.

And then, she asked me, while I was observing from the kitchen door if I could help. I was shocked when she explained why she put ice in the skillet with our chicken breasts for supper. She said if I did that after they were a little browned, that they would be juicy and have a nice sauce. They did. She put chicken bouillon cubes into the water for couscous. It seemed to give the boring pasta a pretty nice light flavor.

This whole time, we were trading insults like old friends. She said something to me, after supper.

"Ya know, Mike, you guys can do your GED's online now. You could do culinary school too. There is no limit to what you can do."

I have never had someone who believed in me like that. Man, is Donnie ever lucky.

Don POV

Later that night, after the kids were asleep, I pulled her into the lab for a little alone time. We spent quite a while just talking, softly, about different things.

"I have something to tell you," I said as she craned her neck back. "I am in love with you. I have been since I was 14."

She smiled that sweet, gentle smile and I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. She sighed and hummed a tune that had her cooing. It was something to hear, it called to me. It made my blood burn, and my soul ache for her skin against mine. She told me it was Mary Youngblood's _'Walk With Me'_. Then she told me, in that low, husky voice of hers that had come to haunt my dreams and fill up my fantasies, that she was trying to learn the flute to play it for me.

It was in that instant I knew that if I ever got the chance to show her what I had cooked up in some of my fantasies, we wouldn't leave my bed for a week. Call the sitter, we ain't goin' nowhere. That night we fell asleep in each other's arms, afraid to wake up and find it had all been a dream.

Usagi POV

The next morning, we were all in the lair, minus Miss April; when I asked about Doc's guitar collection.

"Can you actually play?"

She nodded, "Yep. Taught myself."

I was giddy inside. There is nothing more attractive than a woman who can grind the proverbial axe.

However, when she picked up one of them and played the first riff from 'Wretched and Divine' by BVB, I was floored. If she hadn't have been Don's twin flame, I may have pursued her myself.

"How was that?"

"Amazing," Casey replied as soon as he picked himself up off of the floor.

Mikey's jaw was on his knees. "Can ya sing, too?"

"A little, but it depends on what it is. Why?"

Michelangelo looked like he was ready to shoot into the stratosphere, while Jones was having a hard time staying conscious. Leaving me to answer, "Well, we recently started a band but we don't have a singer. Would you be interested," I asked, internally praying she'd say yes.

We were varying degrees of floored when she simply nodded.

Jones and Michelangelo both ended up on the floor twitching while I sat still, my hands folded serenely in my lap. 'Woot," I said, and leaned over to check on Michelangelo. Dr. Taylor leaned over as well.

She kicked the sole of his sneaker and said, "Knock it off, Mike. So who plays what," she asked, sitting up and looking back toward me.

"Jones plays either guitar or keyboard depending on what we need and Michelangelo plays the drums. I play bass. There isn't much else I can do with these short stubbies," I said as I held up my hand.

We set a time to meet up and play later the next week.

When I got home and was alone, I danced around. Tickled doesn't begin to describe the feeling.

* * *

A/N-Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dons POV

I heard the scuffle long before I exited the lab. I had the extreme pleasure of hearing everything in stereo so I knew that it was Raph and Doc getting into a shouting match over something, but exactly what, Doc was shielding me from. Drives me crazy when she does that.

I followed the sounds to the dojo and found my twin flame squaring off against my older brother while Mikey held the baby and was trying to calm her down.

"For fuck's sake, Red, she's just a little girl. She just learned to walk not too long ago!"

"But she's strong and smart, Doc! She's old enough to start with the basics!"

"She's two! When I deem her old enough she will learn, but not before she is ready."

Mikey noticed the glow around her right fist before I did. He shoved the baby at me; I handed her off to Leo while Mikey tried to get in between them. Raph just threw him out of the way, which was about as smart at throwing C4 into a roaring inferno. Leo took the baby out of the dojo and went to go play with her and the boys.

If I know one thing, inside out, upside down, and backwards; it's her, it's Wolf. After he threw Mikey, Raph had no more than turned to Doc, his nictitating membranes over his eyes when she tossed a small wad of energy at the dead center of his chest.

His knees hit the floor a split second before his extra eyelids rolled back. His hand went to his chest where it hit him. Then he grunted as he hauled himself off of the floor.

I stepped forward to help him up, but he shook me off.

"I'm fine," he growled as he started to walk away from me and toward his room.

I grabbed his arm. "I learned a long time ago NEVER get on her bad side; that it's better to stay in Wolf's good graces; it's not so painful. By the way, that is gonna sting for a good long while, but once it stops stinging, you'll be fine. You are lucky it was her and not me. For Christ sake, Raph, Rae is only 2. Ask next time," I ended as I pushed him away.

Raph POV

I managed to make it to my room and close my door before I teared up. Wowzers that hurt. Don was right; it stung. It was like getting hit by Bruce Lee's 'One Inch Punch' a dozen times. I looked down to see a small circular bruise starting to color up. Ow.

Then I slowed down enough to think about it. She had hit me with an orb of energy from three to six inches away. I could only imagine what it would do if it had more power behind it and was from rage rather than just P.O.'d. I did a full body shudder. Then, the stinging in my chest started to ease. Wow. Note to self; no more pissin' her off. For a girl, she can hit really hard. Ouch.

Dons POV

I turned to look at my Wolf. She had soaked up much more energy than would fit in that one small orb and she needed to get the rest of it out. I had an idea or three on how to help her. I grabbed her hand and my skin instantly started tingling. A delicious feeling to be sure but it also imparted a sense of urgency. I threw her over my shoulder and headed for the lab. Part of me wanted to get some readings on the amount of power she could handle, but another part of me, the older part, pushed me to diffuse it. I instinctively knew that if I didn't, she would be a ticking time bomb.

After I locked the door, I found myself against the wall, her lips on mine and her tugging on my suspenders. My hands settled on her hips. Suddenly, my suspenders were off and she was gently chewing my bottom lip. I gave in, moaning as her tongue gently danced along mine. I moved my hands to cup her head and pull her closer to me.

I hissed and shivered as she raked her nails along my sides. I returned the favor by sliding my right hand under her shirt and gently raking my own down her back. My reward was her moaning against my lips.

Suddenly, she pushed away and stalked back toward the back corner of my lab, where I had made a nest of pillows and blankets. As she started off, that t-shirt was whipped off over her head, giving me a perfect view of her back and the three scratches I had just left on her. Before the night was through, I would mark her as mine. I followed, shucking off my pants and gear so I only wore my glasses and my boxers. I could smell her arousal halfway across my lab, but it was muffled, somehow. The heady honeyed aroma made my mouth water, my head spin and my heart race.

As I turned the corner into my little nest, there was my goddess, in nothing but white cotton bikini's with purple lacy elastic and a smile. I could see the shadow of the little jade dragon with the royal purple wings on the left cheek of her perfect ass. I wondered if I bit it, would it bite me back? The leaves and vines of her rank were also visible. I am damned proud of my very sexy little General.

Her back was to me as she glanced over her shoulder. I dropped to my knees right behind her and started to run my tongue along the bright pink trails I had left on her back. She moaned for me.

"Uh-huh," I moaned as I started licking the welts, and occasionally nipping at them while growling and snarling. As I toyed with her back, my hands were busy kneading her breasts and flicking or pinching her nipples. She kept moaning for me, it was setting me on fire. I was close to losing control.

"Don't tease, Hawk; not right now," she whispered as she arched into me.

That did it. I grabbed her undies and gave them a slight twist, "Get 'em off," I snarled against her back.

She shivered and slid them down over her hips to let them fall to the floor. I got a good look at the tattoo on her ass. Then, I gently bit it. I was slightly disappointed when it didn't bite me back; damned defective Ghost tat. When her undies hit the floor, I caught the full brunt of her sweet smell. I knew she wouldn't need much more to take all 11 and a half inches of my rod in one go.

The feel of her skin against mine was making her already very wet folds drip and run down her thighs. She shifted her hips and pulled me down where she wanted me with one hand and jerked my boxers down with the other.

I chuckled, "Yes, Boss," and proceeded to remove my boxers and line myself up.

In seconds, my throbbing cock was buried in her hot, tight, and very wet pussy. It felt like coming home as her pussy swallowed every inch of me. I couldn't stop my hands; I wanted to touch every inch of her sweet, soft skin. After the initial slow and deep thrusts, I lost all control, I started thrusting hard and deep, hitting a spot just past her cervix and making her tremble around me. When I got my bearings again, she was trying so hard not to cum until I was ready.

"Cum for me, my Wolf," I snarled against her skin as I sped up, hitting her end with wild abandon. Her pitchy moans grew louder and louder. I would never admit it to anyone else but there was more than just sex involved. I knew, somehow, what button to push when, and she just knew mine, too. She wrapped her arm around my dome and barely grazed my skin with her nails.

She came so quietly that had I not felt her muscles clench and the rush, I wouldn't have been certain she had. It was somewhere between a soft moan and a purr. Either way my old name was on her lips. It didn't take much more for me to blow my load, she just felt too good. We were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

I rolled us to our side and held her close to me. I will readily admit that not one woman I have slept with in the past holds a candle to this woman. Not one has held my attention for nearly as long as this one has.

We laid there for the longest time, just talking, our voices near cooing. Mostly we spoke of how it felt to finally be home. Our hands caressed each other in the manner most loving. It was perfect. Eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms. That night, I dreamt of waking up to her.

I admit, I was afraid to fall asleep and waking up to find it had been yet another bittersweet dream. I held on to awake as long as I could, just watching her breathe; watching the subtle rise and fall of her side, feeling her breath on my arm, as her head rested in the crook of my arm.

In fact, that is what woke me up the next morning, her gentle breath on my neck from where she had cuddled closer to me in the night, her arm resting on my shell, her leg thrown over my hip. I caressed her back, unable to stop myself.

I heard her wake, but her eyes stayed closed.

"I don't wanna wakeup," she grumbled.

"Why," I cooed in return, just kissing the top of her head.

"Because this is a dream and I don't wanna cry," she replied, her voice growing thick.

It was all I could do to reassure her that I was indeed there. "Wolf, I promise you, here and now, I am no dream," I whispered. Then, my lips claimed hers. I didn't care that she tasted like sleep, mostly because I did, too.

About that time, we heard Mikey banging on the lab door and screaming for Doc.

* * *

A/N-Oh, wow. I know it's different to see it from D's perspective, but it's interesting to see what he see's in her. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

If ya recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

Doc's POV

Things had been going quite well for the three months we had been here and together. Nothing could have prepared me for the fight I had on my hands after "She" decided to pay the guys a visit.

Mikey POV

April walked into the lair with one turtle on her mind, Don. True she hadn't been there for nearly eleven months, but that was because she was trying to see where a relationship with Casey would go. Turns out not as far or the way she wanted. She saw Don and walked right up to him and kissed him, and poor Doc caught her. And then what she saw and heard froze her dead; Donnie moaned and kissed April back.

Doc did the only thing she could do. She went to the dojo and climbed the ladder to the cat walk. I watched the light that had been in her eyes not five minutes before peter out. The hurt in her eyes, hurt me. I intentionally lost Rock, Paper, Scissors to Raph three times, to go check on Doc. When I got there, she was softly singing a song I didn't recognize. She told me it was _'Blame It On Me'_ by LeAnn Womack. It was so sad, like a broken heart. I hoped he was hearing her. There were tears rolling down her face.

"Do you have ANY clue what you just did," I heard Leo shout, his anger palpable in his voice.

I looked over the railing to see a scowling Leo dragging April out by her arm and Raph talking lowly to Don.

"Do you know what that woman looked like when she walked away? Do you have any clue how lucky you were, to have a woman like that?"

"Who," I heard Donnie ask.

Doc must have heard it too because she started bawling on my chest.

I looked just in time to see Raph point to the catwalk.

"Oh, Shit! April kissed me and my head went blank; I completely forgot she was home. How do I fix this, Raph?"

"You gotta figure that out on your own, ya idiot."

Leo POV

I was beyond pissed as I dragged April away from the lair. "Do you have ANY idea what you have done? They are twin flames, April. You can't do this. You can't spend three weeks with Don then leave for Casey for nearly a year and expect my little brother to not move on! He has been hers since he was 14!"

April just smirked, like she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

Mikey POV

I took it on myself to borrow Donnie's button cam and follow April. I followed her to a non-descript house where an old woman ushered her inside quickly. I watched from a window to see what happened. April had been buying love pheromones from a priestess. In effect, when April comes around, D can't think straight. And while the part of him that is Doc's twin flame fights it, his mind clouds and forces his body to give in; to submit to April and what she wants.

As April left, I hurried back to Doc with the footage. I knew this would break her heart, but I hoped she would be ok by band practice tonight.

Don Pov

I was in a haze and couldn't get out. I could feel Wolf, smell her, but not find her; a woman I would know if I blind and mostly dead. I let Leo and Raph drag me to the warehouse where Doc and Mikey's band was practicing in the hopes that I could understand how she felt about whatever was going on. I know it started when April came back, but you can't drug someone from a kiss, can you? I know you can poison someone that way,

Furthermore, why? Why drug someone with a kiss and coerce them into feelings they don't have? What is the point? Anything you do to them at their request or request they do to you is tantamount to rape. A shiver ran down my spine as Mikey set down at his drum set and Usagi got the dials set on his bass.

When the music started, I realized that I knew that song. It was Blackbriar's _Until Eternity_. I was amazed at Wolfs voice belting out that particular tune. It made me shiver in a VERY good way.

However, it was the last song in their practice that almost killed me. It was by Too Close To Touch; their song "What I Wish I Could Forget". I also got to hear her vocal range. But, in hearing her range, it was hard to hear her fall apart like that. I knew it hurt her just as much as it did me, but until I could figure this out, I needed to keep my distance. What if the stuff April had been drugging me with could be transferred to Wolf? I'd never be able to forgive myself. 'Ah, dammit', I thought as the fog rolled in again. That stuff has got to be something that has an adverse reaction to serotonin and dopamine.

Doc POV

For a week the guys walked on eggshells before Raph came to me and said, "Fix it! I am sick of listening to him whine and I'm tired of you acting like a ginormous bitch."

Little did we know, Splinter said more or less the same thing to Donnie, at the same time as Raph was talking to me.

It was a few more days of us avoiding each other before it finally came to a head though. April and Donnie went on a date and I took the kids to Casey's. When the kids and I came home, I got my pillow and blanket and lay down on the couch. Donnie didn't get in until almost 2am.

Leo caught me crying in the bathtub 15 minutes later. He stayed with me until I fell asleep, all the while whispering that his brother was an idiot.

The next morning I woke up in Leo's bed. I have no idea how I ended up there, but the migraine gave me a hint. There was a note he left for me on his night stand.

 _"You finally cried yourself to sleep at 4am. I brought you up here to let you sleep. Come to the dojo when you wake up. The Gatorade and Tylenol are for you. Sorry for the broken-hearted hangover._

 _Hugs, Leo_

 _P.S. He really doesn't deserve you."_

When I got to the dojo, all but Leo had left. He smiled a soft, sad smile and hugged me gently.

"I meant what I said," he whispered. "You deserve to be treated like a queen, not an afterthought."

"Damned right she does," said a rough voice from the doorway. "Ya better go talk to yer boy. He's fixing to leave again."

"Why," Leo whined.

"Because the homewrecka called and you lost the coin toss."

Leo sighed heavily and went to talk to Donnie about April. The guys could all see something in him change, like he was coming down from a drug. What had April been giving our Donnie. It was like he was suddenly struggling to keep up with what had happened in the last few weeks.

Don got angrier and angrier at Doc and her findings until…

"What the hell is your problem with April," Donnie yelled at me from the doorway to the dojo.

"Seriously," I yelled back as I turned to face him, "For 20 years, I watched for your lanky ass, just to be thrown into a place I don't know, without any warning, and just when things are starting to go good, you let 'Little Miss Perfect' back in!"

"You can't pin this all on me! You got married remember," he yelled.

"I got tired of waiting on a dream, Don," I shouted in my frustration; my hands wrapping in my own hair.

"Is that all I was; a dream," he shouted.

"No, Don," I sighed, "you were everything to me," I stopped and turned away as I tried to keep the hurt from my voice. It didn't work, as when I started talking again, my voice was small and it cracked. "I know you told your brothers all about me. If I tried to tell anyone the littlest thing about you, I got told I was crazy; that there wasn't a man like that out there for me. They'd tell me I was crazy for dreaming, for hoping, for the lonesomeness that ate me. That I was somehow defective for this empty, hollow spot in my chest. So, I found an amusing distraction that made the constant soul-deep ache almost bearable."

"And there is nothing that makes it stop, much less slow down. It's like a wildcat freight train. I tried a TON of stuff I really shouldn't have and when I realized I liked the numb a little too much; I tried more esoteric ways. None of those worked, they just gave me enough guilt to be a Jewish woman."

I sighed again, letting my shoulders and head drop, "I'm sorry. I'll have 'Sagi take me and the kids back as soon as he can," I started to walk away when a three fingered hand closed around my right wrist.

"Please don't go," he whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Please don't leave me."

Instantly, I saw him sobbing on me at the end of my last life.

"Don," I started, only to be cut off.

"Please look at me, Babe."

I turned away as the tears slid down my face. "Don," I whispered as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Wolf, please," he choked out, his own voice breaking.

"Hawk," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper as I turned toward him, unable to keep the hurt or the tears from my eyes anymore.

In the space between heartbeats, we were in each other's arms, both of us sobbing. His arms were around my chest, his left hand resting on the back of my right shoulder, and his head buried in my neck as he held me close. Mine were around his neck, with one curled around his head and the other hand gripping rim of his shell. I could feel him shaking with his tears long before I felt them on my skin.

"I'm so sorry, Hawk," I whispered into the side of his head. "I hope that you never had to feel even a tiny bit of that hollow emptiness. Oh, God, Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Babe," he sobbed, "I shouldn't have acted like I was the only one hurting. You found a way to give me everything I asked and I couldn't even attempt to give you the one thing you wanted. I took you for granted and you deserve better than that. Please don't leave me; not again. I know I don't deserve you, and I know I don't tell you often enough, but I have always, always, loved you, and I still do. If you still want it, want me, it's yours, just say the word. If you don't, if I have screwed this up so bad we can't fix it, just…Mmhm."

Dons POV

She stopped my rambling by kissing me, which I admit, was quite effective. As we kissed, so softly, gently, and sweetly, I felt all the hurt and the hollowness slip from the both of us. It was like all of those wounds we had left each other with finally got to heal, and our hearts started beating in tandem again. It was at that moment I finally understood what had been missing all this time. It was her and the taste of a kiss full of promises. Ones I would never again allow myself to break.

Raph's voice from the door way broke us up, "Better now?"

We both nodded, wiping away our tears. As we did, two strong arms encompassed us both.

"Good," he commented. "I guess even the brainiacs need a swift kick every now and again, heh."

* * *

A/N-Sorry it took me so long-Pesky Holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

If ya recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

Don's POV

It was another two weeks before we found out what April had been doing. Needless to say, Doc and I were neither one too happy. April had told Usagi, thinking that the truth wouldn't get back to us. She had just used Donnie to get back at Casey. In her head, Donnie was the least likely to be attached and the least likely to say anything about feeling weird. She thought he would also be the easiest to trap in the love potion, without knowing what kind of connection he had with Doc.

I sat there, Mikey and Raph essentially sitting on me, to keep me from trying to go after April. I was attempting to explain what it felt like to me. I told them I surmised it had something to do with dopamine and seratonin in the brain, but I couldn't be sure.

That night, after I helped her get the kids into bed and asleep, and after I sent her to bed, I went into my lab and locked the door. I was elated that I had my Ghost back, but at the same time, my heart broke for her, for everything I put her through. I laid my glasses on my desk as I started to tear up. I thought about all of those years she spent so closed off from everyone, where she couldn't tell anyone about me and I knew she had grown tired of hoping, watching, and waiting for me. I had no one to blame for her broken heart but myself. I broke that promise to her, and the realization of that, drove me to bury my head in my hands and bawl.

There was a tap at the lab door. I shuffled over to it while trying to scrub the tears from my eyes. I opened it to see Mikey, his eyes soft and full of concern.

"Dude, I heard you crying. You ok?"

I shook my head as I lowered myself to the step in front of the door. "No, Mikey. I fucked up so bad and I have no way to fix it."

"There are always flowers."

"And just where would I get the money for that," I asked, looking up through teary eyes.

"I never said you had to buy them. Doc is a girl who appreciates something made by hand for her. I have a crap ton of lavender craft paper I can give you. I know you always have glue. Make her some paper flowers. Then, every paper cut will be like penance. Come to think of it, I may have some green paper and some wire. I might have a few sheets of dark purple tissue left too, let me check," he said as he ran off into the disaster area that is his studio.

After a few minutes, he came back with a box full of paper in almost every shade of purple and green, and several tubes of floral wire.

"Thanks, bro. How many do I make?"

"Fill the lab," was Mikey's simple answer. "I'll help ya, since it's for Doc and I can't sleep. Insomnia blows."

I silently thanked the Creator for my little brother and nodded.

The next morning, Mikey and I both had stiff hands and we were exhausted, but the lab had become a rose garden overnight. As we cut out the petals, I wrote on the bigger ones. Half of them said 'I'm sorry' while the other half had 'I love you' on them. Mikey used the extra petals for something. It wasn't until that morning, after Raph woke up, then I found out what. He had asked what my favorite features were and had written them down on the petals and taped (read-saran wrap and duct tape) them to the floor between our room and the lab in a pathway.

When Raph woke up we heard, "Who barfed on the floor!"

Leo, who had gotten up just as Mikey was finishing up, just laughed.

I had just placed a single dark violet tissue rose on her plate at the table when I heard her with the kids.

"Does that one say, mama?"

She smiled, "Adorable toes," she answered.

"And that one?"

"Beautiful eyes."

"And dis one?"

She chuckled, "LC, you need to learn to read."

My brothers and I laughed.

"Go check out the lab," Mikey whispered as she walked past him.

I followed her on her way to the lab. She was reading the big hearts on the floor. "I love you, more than yesterday, not as much as tomorrow, and it grows with every step."

I looked over my shoulder at Leo and Raph. They gave me a pair of the most ornery grins I have ever seen.

I heard her gasp as she opened the door to the lab. "Donnie, did a paper factory explode in your lab?"

"Nope. Take a better look."

She picked one out of a vase. "Roses. Paper roses," she whispered and smiled.

"Read the leaf," I whispered in her ear.

She did and started to look around. "You did all this? Oh, Honey," she whispered breathlessly.

"Well, I had some help from Mikey, but mostly, yeah. And there a few things I love that I didn't tell my little brother about that I love about you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Like what," she cooed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That I love your sweet smile, your perfect figure, or your strong, gentle hands. I didn't mention your sweet, soft skin. I kept your brilliance, your sweet nature, and your huge heart to myself. I didn't think Mikey needed to know all of the reasons, because everything that makes you who you are is special to me. So, do ya wanna go make up?"

She smiled and chuckled. "I would but Angel and I have band practice in a few hours."

I deflated a little. "Well, how about Raph and I leave the kids with Leo this time and come watch? Afterwards, you and I can hit the Burger Binge and then go watch the stars on top of Caseys building. How does that sound, Wolf," I cooed.

Thinking, she then nodded and cupped my face, "It sounds perfect, Donnie. We do need to ask Leo first, though. You know what kind of a pissy bitch he can be sometimes."

I nodded, "A huge one."

Sometimes, she still surprises me with how much she knows. With how well she knows my brothers and Dad. All those times when I thought she wasn't listening, as I unloaded into the void; that was when she was listening the closest.

She laughed, "'Huge' is not near big enough, Hawk. He turns into a barf encrusted, jumbo bitch."

All I could do was nod my head; in awe of her, yet again.

Mikey POV

When they showed up at band practice that afternoon, arm in arm, I knew everything was going to be okay. I hated to see them fighting like they were. When April was essentially poisoning Donnie, we got to try to break up some gnarly screaming matches between the two of them. As they walked in, I could see Raph lugging a cooler along.

"Need a hand," I asked my older brother.

"Nah, Mike, I got it. It ain't heavy, just a bit unhandy."

"I tried to convince him we didn't need that much to drink, but he refused to listen to me," Doc piped up from her barstool where she was tuning her acoustic guitar. Don was sitting at an old pub table we had brought in, so we had a place to sit while we were writing; or at least trying to. Our writing sessions never came up with much since they always turned into a slamfest.

We worked on three new covers and tweaked a few we had already been working on. The new ones were by bands I had never heard of, but once Doc had us listen a few times, we thought we had the general idea of how it went.

* * *

A/N-Sorry it's been a bit. Life.


	7. Chapter 7

Rated M

If ya recognize it, It ain't mine!

* * *

 **Doc POV**

It had taken the next few weeks for us to settle into an easy rythum. Every morning, we woke up and chatted softly to each other until the kids came in. Then it was trying to write a little on the research paper I was working on.

This was where we were now, Donnie trying to remotely reprogram one of the security cameras that was starting to act up while I typed a few pages of research. It was after my third stifled yawn in ten minutes, however, that I heard Donnie growl something that sounded suspiciously like 'Enough'. He rose from his desk, adjacent to mine, and left the lab, only to return a few moments later with two mugs of coffee.

One, he placed into a modified Bunsen burner apparatus. His version of a mug warmer, I assumed and made a note to ask later. The other, disappeared in his hands and it wasn't until my soulmates familiar touch landed on my shoulder that I realized he had brought it to me.

Reaching for the steaming mug, I stage whispered, "Have I told you today how awesome you are?"

"I still don't see it," He answered, his bronze eyes soft and full. "I still think you're full of beans."

I sipped the tall mug of sweet, strong, and dark coffee, then moaned softly as I set it back down, "Only coffee beans, Hawkie." But, as I got back to work, I whispered under my breath, "Rather be full of you."

The teasing look that had covered his face was suddenly replaced with mischief, "Well," he said, his voice dropping low, "That could be arranged, my dear."

I cringed. I forgot sometimes how acute his hearing was. "Heard that did ya?"

 **Dons POV**

"Loud and clear I answered, chuckling at her grimace. "Open mouth, insert foot?"

She nodded, a faint blush overtaking her cheeks. "All the way to my hip."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I laughed as I replied, "And chewed vigorously, apparently."

But when she turned to me slightly and made a crunching sound. I lost it. As I regained control of myself, An odd but highly erotic vision come up in my head. I knew it wasn't mine, but it felt very familiar.

"Oh, really, now," I whispered as I leaned over the back of her chair and buried my snout in the back of her neck.

She sighed and opened her neck a little while nervously scratching the back of her calf. "You saw that," she whispered.

"Yep. In color," I breathed on the sensitive spot on the back of her neck where her neck and shoulder met. I slowly dragged my bottom lip over her skin, making sure to miss the spot entirely. Then, I slowly ghosted my lip over the entire spot. The resulting shiver that ran down her spine was like getting a gold star. I pulled her chair away from her work and growled, "Stop working and pay attention to me. You don't seem to be getting much done at the moment anyway."

I scooped her up out of the desk chair she used and placed her on my lap in my chair and as she sat down, she straddled me, placing one hand on my forehead.

"Baby, are you ok? It sounded like you just said to stop working."

"I did. I find myself needing some grown-up time with you, Woman," I growled as my right hand found the waistband of her shorts and dragged her closer. My left trailed under the back of her shirt and softly caressed all the way up her spine and back.

Another shiver ran down her spine and she moaned. God, I love it when she moans. As we sat there, me delicately caressing unseen flesh, and her responding to my touch; I kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Until Raph banged on the door to the lab. "Are you two decent! Mikey hurt himself!"

"Just a minute," I yelled. We both sagged against each other. I had my head on her shoulder and she was gently caressing the backs of my shoulders where my flesh meets my shell.

"Raincheck?"

"Raincheck," I confirmed as we got ourselves back under control. A few minutes later, I unlocked the lab door. Leo and Raph carried Mikey in and set him on the gurney I had salvaged.

I sighed, "What happened?"

He replied, "I was playing with the kids, and Joey fell and landed on my leg. I don't think it is broke, but it sure hurts."

Doc and I took a look at it. She went and grabbed a small tube of gel, a small vial, and an ace bandage. I watched as she put some of the gel on the bruise that was already forming and wrapped it up with the bandage and handed Mikey the vial and said in a no nonsense voice, "Drink this."

After they left, I looked at her, "You gave him the Strontium, didn't you?"

She shifted her weight slightly, and said, as she shrugged, "Well, it worked for the gladiators, so. It also bolsters the effects of the Arnica gel in his leg."

I smiled, breathless at how sexy she is when she is working. "Arnica? Hmm. I never would have thought about using that. Good job, Babe."

She grinned, but there was still fire in her eyes. "It's later," she whispered as she ran her nails up my sides and grazed them over my ribs.

I tried to suppress the shiver but I couldn't.

* * *

A/N-Sorry it has been a bit. Real life got in the way of me writing. Please review!


End file.
